Toothed belts are used to drive, for example, gates, hoisting devices, doors and in-line shafts. These toothed belts are especially suitable for effecting linear movements.
The toothed belts run on toothed wheels and are, for example, attached with their ends to a component which is to be displaced linearly. This end attachment has, up until now, been achieved by connecting profiled plates to a pressure plate utilizing threaded fasteners. The profiled clamping plates must be provided with the corresponding toothed profile. A pressure plate lies on the non-profiled surface of the end portion of the toothed belt. Clamping plate and pressure plate are tightened with respect to each other utilizing tension screws so that the end portion of the toothed belt is clamped in a form-tight interlocking manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,345 discloses an end attachment part for a toothed belt. The end attachment part is here made from a strip of metal having cutouts for accommodating the teeth of the end portion of the toothed belt. Fingers, which can be bent over, extend from the edges of the strip. These fingers are, in the attached state, bent over the non-profiled surface of the toothed belt to fix the end portion of the toothed belt. The tension forces which can be transmitted are not always adequate especially for heavy gate drives.